Currently available air intake system for vehicles typically draw air from the front of a vehicle and deliver the air via different duct systems to the vehicle engine and to the cab. These system have several disadvantages, including the carrying of moisture and contaminants into the engine and cab air system, in addition to being bulky and expensive.
A need therefore exists for an improved air intake system that is efficient at removing moisture and contaminants and that is compatible with aerodynamic, sloped hood designs.